Papillons gris
by jenesuisplusla
Summary: SPOILERS sur les 7 tomes. Comme des papillons ils naissent, cherchent la lumière et meurent.
1. Illusions de glace

Attention, si vous n'avez PAS LU le tome 7, ne lisez surtout pas ces textes, vous êtes prévenus !

Tout appartient à JKR, je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ceci.

**Illusions de glace**

------------------------

Le sang glisse, glisse, salit mon coeur. La neige tombe, et tout se gèle, extérieur comme intérieur.

Non, pas intérieur. Petit coeur, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas t'arrêter ? Si je reste froid, si je reste glacé, je peux oublier. Oublier combien mon coeur est sale peut-être. Et oublier ses cheveux roux foncés où le soleil aimait jouer, ses yeux vert, vert, couleur de trèfle espoir et chance. Ses yeux qui ne reflètent plus rien.

Petit coeur, laisse moi t'arrêter, te geler convenablement pour que l'illusion de l'homme froid ne soit plus. Et je n'aime pas Lily Evans, pauvre menteur, dépêche toi de geler !

Et le Miroir du Riséd ne dit pas la vérité mais l'illusion. Alors vil petit coeur, arrête toi de battre, laisse moi t'arrêter, pour que l'homme sans coeur existe réellement.

_"Le plus gênant chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe"_

Dis-moi James Potter, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ? Il t'aurait suffit d'ignorer le gran -méchant loup et le laisser me manger.

Et pour cela je te déteste James Potter, tu avais tout, ou presque tout ce que tout le monde peut désirer. Et je t'aurais tout laissé, je t'aurais même tout donné si tu me l'avais laissée elle. Mais non, tu voulais tout, tout, tout.

Pourtant j'aurais tout fait pour la garder, j'aurais _du_ tout faire pour la garder. Se boucher les oreilles et hésiter est une bien mauvaise idée.

Mon coeur est tout gelé, et ce faible battement que je viens d'entendre ne signifie rien.

Et je te déteste James Potter, je te hais. Parce que tu avais tout mais que tu voulais plus, parce que tu m'as sauvé et parce que tu as eu plus. Parce que tu es mort sans pouvoir la protéger et que j'ai cru que Black était le traître. J'ai voulu le tuer, oh oui, j'en aurais presque jugé Azkaban trop doux pour lui. Je l'ai haï plus que toi encore ! Sa faute si j'ai eu cette dette envers toi, sa faute si je n'ai pas pu la payer. Votre faute si j'ai prononcé ces trois horribles mots, sa faute si ses cheveux ne flamboient plus, que ses yeux se sont éteints.

Gèle, gèle petit coeur. Mais pourquoi la glace ne fait que se casser ?

Gèle, avant que je n'entende à nouveau battre.

La vérité a éclaté, et le rat s'est retrouvé devant moi sans que je puisse porter la main sur lui. Je ne peux le trancher qu'avec mes mots, vengeance trop douce et amère. Le chien est passé de l'autre côté, qu'il y reste.

Et je te déteste toujours James Potter, depuis l'instant où j'ai vu ton fils, depuis l'instant où je lui ai lancé mes premiers mots tranchants comme le verre. Je te déteste parce qu'il te ressemble trop, ou pas assez. Et remords et haine s'accumulent et se mélangent.

Regarde moi, _Harry_. Tes yeux ne sont pas les siens, je peux soutenir ton regard qui brille de colère. Et je ne pense pas à _ce_ _moment_ ! Non, parce que tes yeux ne sont pas ceux de Lily, si je les regarde bien, si je regarde tout au fond de ce vert, je verrais un éclat noisette, imaginé ou pas.

Alors regarde moi Harry James Potter, ta colère ne me fera pas songer à la sienne, je ne détournerais pas les yeux.

_Sang-de-bourbe. Sang-de-bourbe. Sang-de-bourbe._

Je suis fatigué, j'aimerais me reposer. Le sang glisse sur le parquet, je déteste toujours autant cet endroit. Et Potter qui vient encore, comme un reflet du passé, mais cette fois il n'y a personne à sauver... Allons prends, prends mon cadeau et regarde moi, juste une dernière fois. Car dans tes yeux, il me semble revoir l'air surpris de cette première fois, cette toute première fois.

_"Tu es... Tu es une sorcière "_

Le sang glisse, glisse sur le parquet. Je n'entends plus mon coeur, s'est-il enfin gelé ?


	2. 100, 150, 100 ?

Trois petites idées qui m'ont traversé la tête, et que je me suis empressée d'écrire pour ne pas les perdre (comme tant d'autres pensées)

Bonne lecture !

**-------------**

100 mots

Titre: Ce parfum à mes yeux...

Prairing: James/Severus avec un peu de James/Lily et du Severus/lily

---

Alors qu'il apparaît à peine dans la Grande Salle, il la voit embrasser Potter, et s'en va, dégoûté. Tant pis pour le déjeuner.

Pourtant, quelques instants plus tard, l'autre abruti le rattrape. Seuls, le Maraudeur insulte autant que sa bouche perfide le permet.

Severus ne l'écoute pas, et ne le regarde qu'au moment où il le plaque contre le mur froid. Mauvaise idée.

Lorsque les lèvres du méprisable Gryffondor rencontrent les siennes, il se tait, ne montre aucun dégoût. Il ne peux pas. L'autre porte encore l'odeur de Lily.

Potter sourit, visiblement satisfait.

**-------------**

150 mots

Titre: Douces revanches

Personnages: Sirius, Regulus, avec Severus en fond (et Sirius/x-Maraudeur si on veut y voir un sous-entendu)

---

Sirius déteste la façon dont Regulus regarde Rogue, comme si il aurait préféré le Serpentard comme frère. Et il hait voir le jeune Black parler à Servilus avec cette pointe d'admiration non cammouflée qui lui était autrefois destinée.

Mais, parce que même s'il n'est pas un serpent il peut être vil de temps en temps, l'ainé veut sa revanche.

Et lorsque, vers la fin des vacances, le dîner au square Grimauld lui semble assez avancé, il raconte soudainement qu'il aurait vu Regulus faire des _choses_ avec un certain Severus Rogue.

Sirius ricanne devant le regard outré rempli de haine que lance sa mère au cadet qui peine à s'expliquer. Content que son sous-entendu ai été facilement compris.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où la conversation dérape sur ses propres amis qu'il se dit que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée.

**-------------**

100 Mots

Titre: Les remords sont tout ce qu'il te reste

Personnages: Croutard et petit Percy

Il couine pitoyablement à son réveil. Le gamin à lunettes lui donne quelques noisettes. Mais il n'a pas vraiment faim et le grand sourire du môme n'arrange rien.

Il aimerait ne pas se demander ce qu'il fait là, ni pourquoi il est là. Surtout ne pas y penser !

Mais il ne peux pas et, comme chaque matin, il répète inlassablement: _Ce n'est qu'un rêve, ce n'est qu'un rêve, ce n'est qu'un rêve..._

Avant d'abandonner et de finalement s'avouer, ce matin aussi, qu'il a bien tué James et Lily.


	3. Evans: Passé et Remords

3 petits textes de 150 mots sur les deux soeurs Evans qui appartiennent bien sûr à J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tout le monde d'Harry Potter

------------------------

_Gardez admirations et jalousie, jamais je n'en voudrais. _

_-_

On lui a dit qu'elle est merveilleuse, intelligente et cultivée, jolie et raffinée... Elle se demande s'ils le pensaient vraiment. Car si elle était tout cela, si elle était parfaite elle aurait sûrement pu réussir à se réconcilier avec Pétunia, à empêcher Severus de plonger totalement dans le monde si sombre et mauvais où il doit sûrement encore être, à comprendre Peter, l'empêcher de les trahir, ou au moins savoir qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance. Elle pense à tout cela avant de recevoir le sort de mort venu du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et elle s'en veut encore plus, car Harry sera lui aussi tout seul par sa faute...

Alors elle leur jette leur admiration et leur jalousie, elle n'en a pas besoin, parce que c'est déjà assez dur de penser à ses erreurs sans qu'en plus on vous croit parfaite.

------------------------

_Et ma culpabilité dans tes yeux...  
_

_-  
_

Pétunia n'avait pas été vraiment méchante avec lui, ni gentille en fait. Il n'y avait rien que de la neutralité, du néant dans ses sentiments pour le gamin. Ou presque.

Elle l'avait élevé, nourri, puis apris à faire la cuisine, le ménage parce qu'il fallait bien lui faire faire quelque chose. Elle s'était parfois faché contre lui, quand Dudley glissait, qu'un marron lui tombait _accidentellement_ sur la tête lors de leurs promenades en forêt. Bien sûr, elle trouvait Dudley bien plus adorable, peut-être parce que c'était son enfant, peut-être parce qu'il était normal et peut-être parce qu'il ne chantonnait pas les comptines sur les fées que la maitresse leur avait aprises.

Mais quand elle regardait Harry dans les yeux, elle se sentait un peu coupable.

Finalement, elle décida que cela faisait trop mal et ne le regarda plus.

------------------------

_Le temps qui file sous tes doigts lorsque tu veux l'arrêter._

_-_

Les balançoires grincent sous le vent et la pluie froide. Elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas du revenir. Non, vraiment pas.

Dans ce tout petit parc qui a bercé leur enfance, dans ce triste parc où elles se sont séparées... et voilà qu'elle se met à renifler, à pleurer stupidement.

Quand elle apperçoit un peu plus loin, une grande silhouette noire au nez crochu, elle prie presque pour voir la chevelure rousse de Lily flotter sous cette brise et pour la voir apparaître sur cette balançoire qui bouge toute seule. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Alors elle aimerait rien qu'un instant avoir des pouvoirs magiques, remonter le temps et ne plus jamais revenir.

Finalement, l'homme en noir part, et la petite fille normale se retrouve à nouveau toute seule. Elle se sent bête. Un peu.

Pétunia soupire. Elle devra oublier, encore une fois.

-----

Reviews ?


	4. Une vie de poupées

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas à en reposter !

-----------

**Une vie de poupées**

---------

_Lorsque Narcissa s'amusait à habiller ses poupées, leur enfilant des robes qui-changent-de-couleur-selon-votre-désir, Bellatrix jettait un regard mauvais au jouet de bois. Ce mauvais jeu que la petite fille blonde haïssait commençait alors, sans qu'elle puisse rien faire pour l'arrêter._

Drago est un mignon petit garçon, et pour qu'il soit parfait, elle l'aide à enfiler une jolie robe de sorcier verte ornée de délicats motifs serpentants sur les manches. Oui, il faut que Malefoy fils soit parfaitement adorable pour ce dîner chez les Parkinson, afin de bien montrer à tous qu'il est la digne ascendance des familles Malefoy et Black. Elle donne un dernier coup de brosse dans les cheveux de son fils, puis le regarde attentivement de haut en bas. Coup de baguette.

Oui, le bleu marine lui va mieux, définitivement.

_Bellatrix souriait d'une façon qui faisait très très peur, mais Narcissa était une grande fille, une Black qui plus est, alors elle ne tremblait pas et serrait juste un peu plus fort ses poupées. Ses poupées si fragiles et si jolies._

Maintenant, Drago n'est plus un tout petit garçon et quand elle le recoiffe un peu, il lui lance un regard un peu ennuyé et boudeur qui le ferait presque ressembler au dernier fils Weasley. Mais son Drago est joli lui, plus joli encore que toutes ses poupées. Et plus fragile aussi, alors elle ne le sert pas contre elle, même si elle a envie de le serrer fort, fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise.

_Dans le regard de Bella, il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant, quelque chose qui lui disait de courir vite et loin, le plus loin possible en protégeant de son mieux sa poupée préférée. Quelque chose qui lui promettait de l'attraper, aussi loin qu'elle irait._

_Et c'était vrai. Narcissa avait beau courir, courir encore et encore, Bella la retrouvais. Toujours._

Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a donné sa mission à Drago, elle a courut, vite, jusqu'à la maison de Severus. Pour protéger son fils, son cher et unique fils, son préféré. Et Bella a eu beau la rattraper, elle a continué à courir.

Et maintenant qu'elle et Severus prononcent ce serment inviolable, Narcissa à l'étrange impression que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a rattrapé, et qu'elle s'est contentée de condamner Severus avec Drago. Comme si elle avait attrapé dans sa course une autre poupée, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle aussi serait détruite ou brûlée. Mais elle chasse ce sentiment stupide. Ils ne risquent rien... n'est-ce pas ?

_Quand Bella la rattrape, elle garde un air digne, parce qu'elle s'appelle Narcissa Black. Ses cheveux blonds s'agitent dans tous les sens alors que les deux petites filles se battent pour obtenir la jolie poupée, tandis que la robe qui-change-de-couleur-selon-votre-désir va du vert au bleu, avant de passer par le noir et le rouge sang._

Lorsque Drago revient, pour les vacances d'été. Narcissa sait que c'est déjà trop tard. Malgré son habituel air digne et faussement arrogant, ses cheveux sont ébouriffés, le petit Serpentard aux habits bleus marine s'est assombrit et il s'en est fallu de peu pour que le rouge ne tâche ses jolies mains pâles. En attendant, il se plait à y contempler du sang invisible, essayant d'oublier les marques sur son bras.

_Bella réussit toujours, et c'est cela qui est injuste, à briser définitivement ses poupées préférées. Alors elle espère, à chaque nouveau jouet, que cette fois elle réussira à protéger son bien._

Et que lui reste-t-il alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres revient de la cabane hurlante sans Severus ? Le Serpentard est mort, elle le devine sans comprendre comment. Et Lucius ne sait pas quoi faire, n'a pas réussi à apprendre où se cache leur enfant préféré. Alors que peut-elle faire maintenant pour le protéger ?

_Quand Sirius lui tendit sa poupée mal rafistolée à laquelle il manquait un oeil et dont la robe n'était plus qu'un torchon, elle la jette sur le sol et refuse son cadeau. Ne se disant que plus tard que peut-être elle a eu tort._

Harry Potter est là, sur le sol, et quand il lui assure qu'elle retrouvera Drago, Narcissa n'hésite pas. Elle le récupérera, même s'il n'est plus qu'une poupée de chiffon, même si ses jolies robes bleues ou vertes sont tachées de sang séché. Elle le récupérera, et ni Bellatrix, ni le Lord ne pourront rien faire contre. Elle peut bien les trahir, ce sont eux qui auront causé leur propre perte.

--------

Certains trouveront peut-être ça "cruel" que Drago soit comparé avec une poupée par sa mère (vui parce que on peut avoir l'impression qu'elle le prend pour un "jouet" avec la comparaison) mais bon c'était par envie et pour montrer une évolution de Narcissa.

Parce que, oui, même si elle n'aide pas l'Ordre pour la paix, elle aime, contrairement à Voldemort, et donc c'est comme ça qu'elle a fini par se retourner contre lui. (Tout comme le professeur Rogue et Regulus) Dans Deathly Hallows, on voit bien que beaucoup des erreurs de Voldemort sont dues au fait qu'il ne connait pas l'amour et donc ne le comprends pas.


	5. Du sucre et du citron

Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR bien sûr.

Et puis merci encore pour les reviews !

-----

_La seule saveur qu'il te reste_

Le sucre est dégoulinant de bons souvenirs et sentiments écoeurants.

Le sel a le goût et l'odeur des larmes sèches sur les joues, celui qu'on préfère oublier.

Le pire est le citron, qui posséde la saveur acide des remords, celle qui vous ronge de l'intérieur à petit feu.

Au final ne reste que l'amertume qui, même si elle brûle la gorge et rends aigri, semble finalement presque moins honteuse ou déplacée que les autres saveurs.

Severus repoussa lentement son assiette à peine entamée avant de quitter la table, sans même jeter un seul regard à personne.

-----

_Des milliers de morceaux de sucre pour des milliers de morts..._

Un premier bonbon pour Ariana, au délicieux goût de citron, et puis un pour Grindelwald, bien sûr. Viennent plus tard Lily et James, ainsi que les Longdubat, et puis tous les autres.

Il faut énormément de confiseries pour étouffer tous ces pleurs, et après treize heures, tout recommence. Un premier pour Cédric Diggory, puis Sirius qui s'étteind.

Albus prends soin d'en laisser un pour Severus, parce qu'il ne sera plus là quand le tour de l'espion viendra...

Et avant de partir chercher le médaillon, il en prends le dernier bonbon au citron qui lui est réservé.

-----

Et oui, même dans les bonbons de Bubus je vais chercher des significations (si c'est pas malheureux d'en arriver là...)

Ah, et puis moi à la place de Severus je prendrais le sucre pour me noyer dans mes souvenirs heureux (ouais je suis faible...)


	6. Et N1, N2, N3 !

J'ai pu posté rapidement cette suite vu que je l'avais écrite au fur et à mesure (et que le chapitre d'avant était resté au placard pas mal de temps...). Tout est toujours à Rowling, je ne gagne pas d'argent mais seulement vos reviews qui font toujours très plaisir !

Les titres de ces textes sont les thèmes d'une liste que j'ai créé et qui s'appelle "24 morceaux d'heures"

Voilà donc les trois premiers thèmes de la liste, ici sous la forme de drabble (100 mots).

-----

**1** Dans la pureté de la pénombre

-

Il y avait quelque chose de pur, d'uniforme et de réconfortant dans l'obscurité. Quelque chose qui étouffe les autres couleurs et les formes et qui vous permet de pleurer en silence, sans que personne vienne vous déranger avec de fausses bonnes intentions. Et puis surtout, quelque chose qui vous assurait que oui, vous êtiez fort.

Bien sûr, la lumière était aussi attirante, même parfois un peu trop.

Seulement, on ne peut malheureusement pas posséder le blanc et le noir en même temps, et cela, Severus s'en est souvenu un peu trop tard. Juste un peu trop tard.

-----

**2** Ce son qui traverse le silence

-

Quand Sirius tombe à travers le voile, à cet instant où le tissu se soulève pour se rabattre, les cris semblent soudain disparaître, en même temps que son parrain. Seul résonne le sinistre rire suraigu de Bellatrix Lestrange, à travers le silence.

Plus tard, lorsque les autres sons semblent être revenus, Harry a cependant l'impression qu'ils restent étouffés...

Et lorsque Bellatrix faillit, lorsqu'il sent le tissu de sa cape d'invisibilité glisser entre ses doigts alors qu'il réapparaît devant Jedusor, ce bourdonnement strident est soudain avalé, tandis que tous les autres bruits retrouvent leur intensité habituelle.

-----

**3** Et quand tes yeux croisent les miens

-

Je veux vomir. Sûrement la potion. Je crois que je parle, mais je n'en suis déjà plus si sûr. Je revois alors ces fantômes du passé, enfants qui jouent dans la demeure noire. Le regret est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit.

Et quand tes yeux croisent les miens, je perçois cette lueur de respect teintée d'admiration que j'aurais voulu voir dans ceux de mon frère.

"Va !", je hurle.

_Le courage c'est de faire ses propres choix, pas d'écouter sa famille bêtement_... Dis moi Sirius, me suis-je un peu rapproché de toi ?

-----

Youpi, j'ai réussi à éviter la confrontation Severus/Harry pour le thème 3 (j'ai failli craquer et abandonner l'originalité mais j'ai tenu !) et finalement je trouve le rendu pas si mal.

Review, review ? demande la pauvre linki affamée...


	7. N4: Le sable dans tes cheveux

Harry Potter appartient à JKR que ce soit aujourd'hui comme c'était hier et comme ce sera demain.

Voilà le quatrième thème de _24 morceaux d'heures_. Bonne lecture !

-----

**4) Le sable dans tes cheveux**

-----

La vie c'est un peu bête, parce qu'on s'encombre toujours la tête avec des idées qui n'ont finalement aucun sens.

C'est comme pour la plage, les romantiques aiment y voir une étendue de sable brillant accompagné une mer bleue scintillante et d'un soleil couchant orangé.

Mais la plage c'est tout bête, jaune sâle et marron-gris pour le sable et les rochers, bleu sombre et presque noir pour la mer, gris-blanc pour le ciel nuageux. La vie est pas toute rose et jolie. De toute façon j'aime pas le rose, ça jure avec mes cheveux. Et puis ça me fait penser à des froufrous et de la dentelle. Je HAIS les froufrous et la dentelle.

Des questions stupides. J'en avais un peu, beaucoup même, à l'époque. Je savais pas trop si j'étais unique ou pas. Tu sais, même si j'aime pas la couleur, Hermione aime bien la fleur. Parce qu'elle est en même temps comme les autres et en même temps unique. C'est pour ça qu'on t'as appelé Rose, je crois.

Même si elle n'est pas toute rose, il en faut un peu dans le vie n'est-ce pas ? Sûrement, oui.

Moi je ne demandais pas grand chose et en même temps beaucoup. Parce que qu'est-ce que c'était "pas grand chose" pour les autres ? Pas intéressant, oui, je pense. C'est comme si tout le monde considérait que le bonheur devait passer par quelque chose d'extraordinaire, d'important, de grandiose même.

Je l'ai cru. J'ai pensé que les doux moments que je passais à déguster des tartines au chocolat avec Ginny au coin du feu, que les nuits à bavarder avec Fred et George cachés sous nos couettes et les heures à apprendre patiemment les echecs sous l'oeil attentif de maman n'étaient rien comparé à une heure de gloire. J'avais peut-être tort.

Maintenant on est là, sur la plage grise, jaune et bleu-noir, avec toi qui joue, qui va t'allonger dans le sable sans faire attention aux grains minuscules qui s'égarent derrière tes mèches, qui passent entre tes sandales et tes orteils. Toi et le sable dans tes cheveux.

Et on est simplement là.

Alors à quoi bon se casser la tête, chercher le pourquoi du comment si on peut se contenter d'être heureux et de rester là, comme ça, tout bêtement ?

J'ai toujours voulu comprendre le sens de mon existence, j'ai cru qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour qu'elle ai un sens. Parce que j'avais vraiment l'impression que ce que faisaient mes frères était incroyable aux yeux de tous et que j'avais intérêt à faire pareil, tout en sachant qu'on trouverait ça normal vu que les autres étaient totalement géniaux.

C'est pour ça que la vie est bête et simple maintenant, il me suffit de vivre et d'apprécier l'instant présent, tu ne penses pas ? De pouvoir te prendre dans mes grand bras et de regarder la mer s'agiter, sous les nuages tout gris, d'enlever doucement le sable de tes cheveux pour me sentir bien.

De sentir mon coeur et ceux des autres qui sonnent chacun à leur rythme.

J'aurais pu rejoindre Harry chez les Aurors, faire un travail soulant au ministère ou aller assister quelqu'un, ou bien être professeur juste pour me venger et faire croûler de pauvres gosses sous les devoirs... Bon Dieu qu'est ce que Rogue a du s'amuser à ça !

J'ai préféré suivre George et l'aider de tout mon coeur, parce que tu sais ma petite Rose, il n'y a rien de plus simple et réconfortant que le rire. Alors tout ça c'est pour vos rires à tous, pour qu'on puisse continuer à rire malgré tout. Malgré la tristesse et les morts, malgré la nostalgie du passé qui nous rattrape vicieusement à chaque instant.

Mais ça, tu ne le diras à personne n'est-ce pas Rose ? Parce que je me sens quand même vraiment, vraiment très bête à penser tout simplement un truc aussi mièvre.

Garde ce secret au fond de ton coeur, tout comme moi je garde ce souvenir au fond du mien.

La plage, moi, toi... et puis le sable dans tes cheveux.

-----

J'en viendrais presque à pousser des couinements hystériques devant ma fic (même si ce n'est pas une oeuvre d'art), raah quand j'y pense j'adore Ron, je suis sûre qu'il ferait un papa excellent.

Désolée pour ceux que la guimauve dégoute mais bon, moi quand c'est doux/amer je fonds totalement... pour me noyer dans la déprime.

_Linkicaro s'en va donc lancer un appat à review..._


	8. N5 Vos caprices, N6 En souvenir

Et voilà la suite avec les thèmes 5 et 6 de _24 morceaux d'heures. _Bonne lecture

----

**5)** Vos caprices me peinent

Ils se provoquent du regard, s'insultent, engageraient presque un duel sur le champ. Et lui est le seul à comprendre leur désir étouffant de faire _comme au bon vieux temps_. Mais ils doivent se comporter en adultes maintenant.

"Vos caprices me peinent". Les mots sortent de sa bouche, claquent comme lorsque Lily les sermonait après une mauvaise blague.

Les deux autres s'arrêtent, le regardent comme si il les privait de leur jeu préféré. Il soupire, les laisse à leur guerre.

_Idiot. C'est bien le moment de ramener d'autres fantômes._

_Idiots... _répète Rémus en claquant la porte.

----

**6)** En souvenir de

Aujourd'hui est le même jour qu'hier, et demain sera aussi aujourd'hui. Car le temps s'est arrêté pour ne reprendre que lorsque la mort viendra le chercher.

Le temps s'est arrêté et même si sa mission continue ce n'est pas pareil car il a échoué. Il attends donc patiement la mort qu'on lui a promis, tout au bout de la quête de rédemption.

Le temps s'est arrêté et aujourd'hui est toujours le même jour qu'hier, par conséquent il enfile à nouveau pour ce triste jour de plus sa noire robe, tenue noire de deuil.

----

Et vui, encore et encore Severus... accomppagné de Remus et Sirius dans le premier (parce que, avouez le, vous aussi vous adorez les voir se bagarer)

Pour le prochain thème "le bruit des cloches" je pense que je ferais quelque chose de plus long... Et puis normalement ce sera sur Harry (à part si j'ai une soudaine illumination)


	9. N7 Le bruit des cloches

Et voici le 7ème thème de "24 morceaux d'heures", bonne lecture à tous !

**---------- **

**7)** Le bruit des cloches

La dernière balançoire est prise. Dudley, comme d'habitude, a couru aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses jambes trop petites pour son ventre trop gros. Harry ne court pas, parce que tante Pétunia le tient fermement par la main. _Ne va pas te perdre et nous attirer des ennuis_. Harry comprends bien que ce n'est pas par affection, mais pour le moment il s'amuse à faire semblant. Comme si c'était sa vraie maman qui lui serrait bien fort sa petite main dans la sienne pour le réchauffer.

La main de tante Pétunia n'est pas chaude.

Harry prends un bâton et dessine dans le sable des chiens et des chats, des lions et des dragons, des cerfs et des rats...

Un corbeau croasse et s'envole dans le ciel, lentement, au dessus des massifs de fleurs qu'un enfant s'amuse à arracher. Et Harry entend le bruit.

Le bruit des cloches qui résonne dans la tête même après qu'elles se soient arrêtées. Le bruit des cloches qui est sourd et profond, qui sonne encore et encore, ne cesse jamais.

"C'est quoi ?, demande Dudley d'une voix pâteuse.

-C'est un enterrement."

Harry ne comprend pas trop le sens, mais sait déjà qu'il n'aime pas le mot. Peut-être à cause de la façon dont le prononce tante Pétunia.

"On rentre.", dit-elle en attrapant Dudley doucement par la main, Harry un peu plus brusquement.

_C'est un enterrement..._ Se répète Harry, alors que dans ses oreilles bourdonne encore le bruit des cloches.

ooOoo

Le noir a envahi la Grande Salle et il a du mal à croire que trois ans auparavant elle rayonnait sous les couleurs de Gryffondor et leur joie innocente d'avoir protégé et gagné quelque chose.

Le rouge est parti, avec son sang que Voldemort a volé. Le jaune s'est dispersé dans l'espace, en même temps que le _Priori Incantatum_ se terminait. Le bleu des yeux chaleureux de Dumbledore est devenu gris terne. La vert a illuminé une seconde le corps de Cédric avant de s'évaporer...

Seul reste le noir, omniprésent, le noir froid et vide comme celui des yeux de Rogue, comme ses robes noirs et le froid des cachots. Le noir de la mort.

Les murmures disparaissent, des mots censés consoler et rassurer sont prononcés. Les larmes coulent discrètement, indésirables. Un son résonne de plus en plus fort dans la Grande Salle. Harry n'entends plus que le bruit des cloches.

_C'est un enterrement..._

ooOoo

Il voudrait crier, hurler sa détresse et renverse les artefacts de Dumbledore mais celui-ci ne semble même pas réagir. Ce n'est pas juste.

Non, ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui prendre Sirius, ils n'avaient pas le droit.

Il voudrait que tout s'arrête, il voudrait que Sirius vienne le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter... Si tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve.

Il voudrait juste que tout s'arrête. Maintenant.

Il voudrait juste un retourneur de temps, il a bien le droit de le sauver à nouveau n'est-ce pas ? Comme lors de leur rencontre en troisième année. Il faut le faire, parce que Sirius a besoin de lui, et qu'il a besoin de Sirius aussi. Et peut-être, oh oui, peut-être n'est-il pas _vraiment_ mort ?

Le bruit sonne, sonne dans ses oreilles. Et Harry se demande si le doute et meilleur que la certitude. S'il vaut mieux abandonner et se dire que c'est fini ou continuer à espérer.

_C'est encore un enterrement..._

ooOoo

Harry se rendit compte que, malgré tout, il n'avait jamais encore assisté vraiment à un enterrement, seulement la veille de celui de Dumbledore.

Entre ses envies de rire et de pleurer, son dégoût pour le ministère, il se raccrochait presque désespérément à sa mission, aux Horcruxes, pour ne pas songer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à se laisser aller, à vouloir abandonner.

C'est une horrible chose que de comprendre qu'on ne verra plus jamais une personne qu'on a connu. Harry enfant ne s'en serait jamais douté lorsqu'il cherchait le soir des fragments de souvenirs de ses parents, tout seul dans le placard, parce qu'il pensait que se souvenir d'eux l'aiderait.

Maintenant... et bien maintenant, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder à penser à la douleur.

Le médaillon, la coupe, le serpent, un objet ayant appartenu à Serdaigle ou Gryffondor... Comme la veille, cette liste défilait lentement dans sa tête, au rythme de la marche funèbre.

Lorsqu'il expliqua à Ginny qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec elle, le bruit des cloches résonnait douloureusement dans ses oreilles, comme pour le dissuader d'avoir la faiblesse de l'emmener avec lui. En se retournant vers la tombe blanche il ravala définitivement ses larmes destinées à tous ceux qui étaient morts pour lui.

_Encore, encore un enterrement..._

ooOoo

"Harry, ta cravate est parfaitement mise alors maintenant dépêches toi, ce ne serait vraiment pas bien vu d'arriver en retard à...

-_Je sais_, Ron. Maintenant arrêtes", répliqua l'autre garçon en enlevant un grain de poussière de son costume noir à l'aide de sa baguette.

Grognements amusés.

"Alors, tu va nous faire un discours ?, reprit le rouquin en tapotant son propre costume de sa baguette.

-Un discours ? Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi.

-Pour faire bonne impression, et puis pour leur expliquer que l'amour a vaincu... encore une fois. Le truc mielleux habituel quoi.

-Laisse moi deviner, c'est Hermione qui a eu l'idée ?

-Pour les bienfaits de l'amour, oui. Le discours c'est moi !", acheva-t-il dans un grand sourire

Harry faillit lui répliquer que c'était un événement sérieux, comme toujours, mais les mots se noyèrent dans sa bouche. Le souvenir de la destruction du médaillon lui semblait soudain bien proche. Après tout, Ron était du genre a dissimuler ce qui lui faisait mal derrière son air joyeux et un peu immature qui agasse parfois tant Hermione.

Et le tour de Fred ne remonte pas à bien loin, songea Harry avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Ron qui semblait ne pas savoir où poser son regard dans la pièce, mais gardant un sourire serein et naïf collé au visage.

_Il est plus doué que toi pour cacher ce qu'il pense_, ricana une petite voix dans sa tête.

Le survivant soupira en se répliquant mentalement que ce n'était justement pas une bonne chose, avant de se faire tirer hors de la tente par Ron.

"C'est l'heure, c'est l'heure !", s'exclame le dernier fils Weasley avec un sourire forcé.

"Ron... dans un sens, tu es vraiment pire que moi..."

Laissant son ami, un air de totale incompréhension plaqué sur le visage, il s'engage dans l'allée, tressaillant sans le vouloir au son grave et profond des cloches. Le bruit lui semble toujours autant désagréable...

Un léger sourire étire finalement ses lèvres.

_C'est un mariage..._

--------

Ouf, c'est fini ! Et finalement je n'en suis même pas satisfaite. En plus j'ai tellement mal à écrire Ron et Harry (je crois bien que j'ai du mal à écrire _tous_ les personnages), surtout que après sept tomes, on est quand même censés les connaître !

En fait je crois que je n'aime que la partie sur Harry enfant (même si les dessins dans le sable c'est un peu exagéré de ma part, j'avoue), et aussi un peu la fin avec le dialogue entre Harry et Ron même si j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Par contre la partie sur l'enterrement de Dumbledore est juste... nulle.

Une petite review quand même ?


	10. N8 Pluie de nénuphars

Voici le huitième thème, ce qui signifie qu'il me reste encore 2/3 des thèmes (mine de rien j'avance)

--------------**  
**

**8)** Sous une pluie de nénuphars

Lorsqu'elle plonge, après s'être lancé le sortilège de Têtenbulle, elle se rappelle qu'elle ne nage pas si bien que ça. Et franchement, l'eau est bien meilleure en France !

Les algues vertes ressemblent à des racines, des lianes et des feuilles de nénuphars, et tout cela s'entortille autour de ses jambes et ses bras, elle tire, arrache, se débat du mieux qu'elle peut. Comme quand elle était tombée dans la mare étant petite, elle se sent pataude et sale, elle a l'impression d'étouffer.

Toutes les algues et les feuilles lui glissent dessus en même temps que la terre boueuse du lac fait des nuages de poussière, on dirait une pluie de nénuphars qui viendrait l'engloutir.

Les strangulots sont à ses trousses et cette angoisse n'est en rien de palpitant comme le serait une épreuve de défense contre les forces du mal. Bizarrement, même voler l'oeuf d'or au dragon lui semblait moins dangereux que ce lac lugubre.

Elle se demande si elle a encore de l'air (quelle question en fait, son sort est toujours en place !), parce que ce n'est pas normal d'avoir une respiration aussi rauque et essoufflée.

Les monstres de l'eau l'attrapent et elle veut crier, appeler Gabrielle comme si cela allait la faire venir ici... Mais rien ne change et ils la griffent, la tirent et la poussent en ricanant, tout cela sans répit. Elle redouble ses efforts, pour ne plus penser à l'eau vaseuse, aux algues, aux créatures visqueuses qui l'entourent. Elle s'est promis de protéger sa soeur et n'a pas le droit d'abandonner.

Quand elle revient finalement à la surface, qu'on accoure vers elle et lui offre du réconfort, elle se sent encore plus sale qu'auparavant.

L'idée d'avoir eu plus peur pour elle-même que pour Gabrielle lui laisse un goût plus détestable encore que celui du Polynectar (bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais goûté pour comparer).

Mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouve aux yeux de tous, maintenant qu'elle se doit de redevenir Fleur Delacour et faire honneur à son école, elle reprends son visage fier et froid, pour prouver que rien ne peut l'atteindre et que, oui, elle est forte.

Elle s'est bien promis de rester digne et intouchable. Elle doit au moins garder son image.

Même si elle oublie toutes ces sottises au moment où Harry Potter fait remonter sa soeur à la surface et qu'elle se jette dans ses bras... Parce que oui, elle a quand même eu très peur.

--------------

Le coup de tomber dans la mare c'est dû à mon expérience personelle, je suis tombé au moins cinq fois dans les différentes mares qui entourent ma maison de campagne.

Enfin bon, c'est dur et en même temps facile d'écrire Fleur parce qu'on en sait pas trop, mais d'un côté on se dit que ce qu'on va décider de lui attribuer ne plaira pas forcément.


	11. N9 Enfant et N10 Pluie

Encore merci aux revieweurs, surtout à ceux qui reviennent régulièrement, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Cette fois-ci, les thèmes 9 et 10 avec des doutes, de l'angst, de la peine, des remords et du court (oui ça casse tout)

Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à JK Rowling.

-----

**9)** L'enfant qui ne grandissait pas

Fais toi petit, ne contredis pas, attends que ça passe. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Maman te le disait souvent "Mon pauvre petit, allons, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, je ne t'en veux pas. Papa ne t'en veux pas..."

Alors tant pis, si on t'en veux fais toi petit, cache toi, ça passera. Va là où on te pardonnera, même si tu oublies trop vite que certaines erreurs ne le sont pas.

Tu es faible, et ça non plus ne pardonne pas.

"Mon petit Peter, après tout ce n'est pas de ta faute."

-----

Comme c'est tout court (juste 100 mots et oui) j'en profite pour mettre en même temps le thème n°10 (soyons économes)

-----

**10)** Quand la pluie pleure

Il a couru longtemps sous la pluie pour finalement tomber dans la boue. Et d'un côté il aimerait se relever parce qu'il se sent sâle et méprisable à ne rien tenter, mais de l'autre il préfère ne plus bouger parce qu'il y a quelque chose de réconfortant à rester là, allongé sans rien faire, même si l'odeur de la boue et de l'humidité des arbres est tout aussi dérangeante que l'attente.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne savait pas qui avait tort et qui avait raison il est partit. Non, en fait il est justement parti pour cela. Oui, parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savaient par où il fallait commencer, où il fallait aller. Harry aurait dû savoir. Et parce que personne ne savait, qu'il n'y avait aucune piste par laquelle passer, son esprit ne pouvait que retourner en boucle tout ce qui s'acharnait contre eux ainsi que l'inutilité de leurs actions.

Toujours dans la boue, il regarde au dessus de lui, les gouttes qui tombent à travers les branches dans ses yeux et les lui piquent. Il ferme puis rouvre ses paupières, inlassablement. Et le faible gémissement qu'il pousse s'étouffe dans le feuillage des arbres, maintenant seul, Ron laisse enfin ses larmes sortir.

-----

J'ai l'envie quasi-irrésistible de m'écrier "Roooon !" en chouinant, mais je suis sûre qu'il détesterait...

Sinon c'est vraiment court (et il n'y a même pas une quelconque contrainte), mais bon, j'arrive vraiment pas à faire du long.

Huum... La prochaine fois on aura "Rien qu'un dernier mensonge" je sens que je vais me régaler d'avance :D (youpi)


	12. N11 Mensonge et N12 Mépris

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est à J.K. Rowling.

Voici (enfin) la suite, merci encore à ceux qui postent des reviews, c'est toujours très motivant.

Ici, donc, les thèmes 11 et 12, ce ne sont pas de très longs textes mais je suppose que vous avez l'habitude. je vais continuer à essayer de faire de mon mieux !

----

11) Rien qu'un dernier mensonge

"Tu es mon meilleur ami, Remus. Alors laisse moi y aller"

Mais ce n'était pas vrai, Remus n'était pas son meilleur ami, c'était James. Et le loup-garou le savait lui aussi.

"Sirius, tu dois rester à l'abri... Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir.

-Ce que je dois faire c'est sauver Harry."

Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu le sauver avant. C'était cruel mais il le fallait. Vraiment.

Remus fixait la porte entrouverte par laquelle Rogue était parti. Il fronçait les sourcils, l'air de chercher quoi dire pour retenir l'animagus.

"Remus...s'il te plait."

C'est fourbe de prendre un ton aussi suppliant songea Remus, trop fourbe. Et voilà qu'il hésitait, se disait que ce n'était pas si risqué que ça. Mais il fallait suivre les instructions de Dumbledore, ne pas faillir une seconde fois, non. Dumbledore que Severus était parti chercher, qui allait bientôt les rejoindre. Dumbledore qui pouvait sauver tout le monde.

"Allons, ce n'est pas comme si Sirius n'était pas au courant du danger !", les autres prenaient son parti. Il devrait les écouter, avoir confiance. Mais non, Sirius était inconscient du danger, comme toujours, désespérément inconscient. Et Remus n'avais pas envie de se retrouver seul à nouveau.

"Allons y", dit-il finalement. Parce qu'il se sentait égoïste et faible, qu'il avait envie de réussir à avoir confiance, totalement, aveuglément en Sirius. De ne pas le trahir une seconde fois.

Et peut-être aussi parce que la détermination dans le regard de Sirius lui donnait un peu d'espoir.

"Cette fois... Cette fois je ne laisserais personne mourir"

Sirius Black ne se douta pas une seule seconde qu'il prononçait alors son dernier mensonge.

----

12) Le goût du mépris

Percy aurait donné beaucoup de choses pour que ses frères passent plus de temps à l'écouter, à s'intéresser à lui ne serait ce qu'un peu. En effet son rapport sur la taille des fonds de chaudrons n'était pas forcément intéressant pour tous, mais ils auraient du comprendre que c'était important, au moins pour lui. Et faire semblant de s'y intéresser, d'écouter. Car même si il aurait sûrement remarqué que l'attention qu'on lui portait était fausse, c'aurait été moins dur.

Alors oui, il n'était pas parfait mais quand même, il a fait de son mieux. Même s'il n'a pas compris ce qui arrivait à Mr Coupton il a fait tout son possible pour qu'on l'écoute et lui fasse confiance. Au fond il ne cherchait qu'un peu de reconnaissance, de sa famille surtout.

Finalement quand il choisit de faire confiance au Ministère, tous disent qu'il les a trahis. Percy sait qu'il n'a pas trahi Dumbledore, parce qu'il est persuadé que celui-ci ne lui a jamais accordé d'importance, même si une petite partie de lui -sûrement celle qui demande de la reconnaissance- lui dit que Dumbledore accorde de l'importance à tout. Mais oui, on pourrait dire qu'il a trahi sa famille, même si en réfléchissant il se dit que ceux sont eux qui l'ont trahi en premier en le laissant de côté. Et quand il pense cela il s'empresse de s'empêcher de se souvenir des questions qu'il posait à son père, petit, sur le fonctionnement du monde sorcier, émerveillé, de Bill et Charlie qui l'aidaient à apprendre ses cours parce qu'eux aussi accordaient une importance aux études, contrairement à Fred et George.

Bill et Charlie que maman et papa préféraient...

Il ne regrette rien et se le répète chaque soir en quittant le ministère, sous les derniers avions en papier qui traversent les couloirs et les lumières qui s'éteignent unes à unes. Il ne regrette rien et la faute revient à sa famille qui n'a pas su comprendre ce qu'il choisirait. Il voulait juste de la reconnaissance, et parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'obtenir auprès de sa famille qu'il l'a cherché ailleurs. De toute façon, qui voudrait de la reconnaissance de personnes aussi peu sérieuses que Fred et George ? Pas moi, sûrement pas moi se dit-il. Et cela sonne comme un mensonge.

Ce n'est que quand son regard croise par hasard celui de son père ou d'un de ses frères qu'il se dit que peut-être, le peu d'intérêt qu'ils lui portaient avant valait mieux que tout le mépris présent dans leur regard aujourd'hui.

Parce que le goût amer et fade du mépris dans la gorge lui semble alors insupportable, parce qu'il veut fuir et crier en même temps et que finalement ce ne sont que des paroles vide de sens qui sortent et qu'il se sent mal. Et parce qu'il a lui aussi un peu d'orgueil, comme eux tous, Percy se dit qu'il ne reviendra pas en arrière et qu'il n'y a de toute façon aucune raison de le faire, parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que le mépris disparaîtra de leurs yeux.


	13. N13 Le trèfle qui n'existe pas

13) Le trèfle qui n'existe pas

_Ginny, Ginny, Ginny jolie._

"Qu'est-ce que ça a de spécial un trèfle à quatre feuilles ?", demanda Ginny à ses frères qui profitaient de son manque d'appétit pour manger deux fois plus.

Ils levèrent les yeux sur elle et Ron avala la tartine qu'il mâchouillait avec entrain sans se soucier de la marmelade qui restait au coin de ses lèvres.

"Bah, ça porte chance.", répondit-il finalement. Personne ne répondit et les yeux bleus du roux croisèrent ceux de ses frères avec appréhension. "Non ?", ajouta-t-il, craignant d'avoir dit une idiotie. Percy réajusta ses lunettes.

"Il est vrai qu'on dit que les trèfles à quatre feuilles sont des porte-bonheur mais... enfin bon, ce n'est pas vrai évidemment.

-Oh Perce tais toi", le reprit George, approuvé aussitôt par Fred qui s'exclama "Mais voyons, c'est évident que ce n'est pas vrai" d'une voix aigue. Ron s'étouffa dans son verre de lait et Percy lança un regard noir aux jumeaux. Nouvel échange de coups d'oeil observés par une Ginny perplexe. Percy grogna et quitta la cuisine, accompagné par les remarques des jumeaux.

"Pense à nourrir notre petit Croutard adoré...

-Et n'oublie pas de faire tes devoirs !, s'écria Fred alors qu'il claque la porte.

-Bien fait pour lui, ça lui apprendra à fanfaronner parce qu'il va à Poudlard"

Ron et Ginny n'osèrent rien répondre. Ils avaient tous les deux appris, par expérience, que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de les contredire lorsqu'ils étaient en colère, en particulier quand ils faisaient preuve de mauvaise foie.

"On va en chercher alors ?, demanda Ginny, Des trèfles à quatre feuilles, ajouta-t-elle devant les regards interrogateurs de ses frères

-Ginny...", commença Fred avant de s'arrêter.

Ron lui jeta un coup d'oeil qu'il voulait discret, avant de hausser légèrement les épaules et de prendre la dernière tartine.

"Une autre fois.", acheva George pour son jumeau. Et ils quittèrent la table en offrant à Ron un double sourire digne du chat du Cheshire.

Le roux avala avec difficulté sa bouchée quand les yeux marrons de sa soeur se posèrent sur lui. Aller batifoler dans les champs ne le tentait pas trop, sauf avec un balai de Quidditch sous la main, mais maman n'aurait jamais accepté et il n'avait pas de balai de toute manière. De plus, l'inconvénient majeur à la requête de sa soeur était que chercher des trèfles à quatre feuilles faisait partie de la catégorie de passe-temps qu'il classait dans les "trucs de filles". D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas non plus envie de faire de la peine à Ginny. Il croqua à nouveau dans le bout de pain qu'il avait dans les mains pour retarder la venue fatidique de sa réponse.

La voix de sa mère le coupa dans ses réflexions, il se leva précipitamment et répondit par l'affirmative, la bouche encore à moitié pleine. Molly Weasley apparut sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, une grande corbeille débordante de linge dans les bras.

"Ron, viens m'aider tu veux.

-Oui m'man."

Le sixième fils Weasley s'avança tranquillement vers sa mère, rassuré d'avoir une bonne raison d'échapper aux idées farfelues de Ginny. La cadette fixait avec insistance son dos qui s'éloignait, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

"Oh Ronnie, tu as une tache sur la joue. Viens là.

-Mais, m'man..."

Ginny sourit malgré elle à la vue de son frère essayant d'échapper au mouchoir que sa mère frottait avec énergie sur les restes de marmelade.

_Ginny, Ginny, Ginny jolie._

_Des marguerites dans tes cheveux_

_Et tes joues douces et rougies._

"Il t'aime, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout, il t'aime, un peu...

-Fred ! George, arrête ça !

-Arrêtez d'embêter votre soeur vous deux.

-Oui papa", répondirent-il avec un air candide accompagné d'une petite courbette ironique, sans pour autant s'arrêter de lui jeter des pétales de fleurs.

Ginny rejoint son père sur le petit canapé et tira la langue aux jumeaux.

"Il t'aime, un peu, beaucoup, à la folie, pas du tout, il t'aime, un peu, beaucoup !", s'exclama George en brandissant une marguerite dont tous les pétales avaient étés arrachés. Arthur Weasley leva la tête de son journal et regarda les jumeaux d'un air irrité jusqu'à ce qu'ils battent en retraite, abandonnant les cadavres de fleurs sur le sol. D'un geste de baguette las, il les fit disparaître.

Lorsque Ron les rejoint dans la cuisine, encore vêtu de son pyjama à rayures trop petit, Ginny se précipita sur lui avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'asseoir à table.

"Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Poudlard alors, Ron ?

-Ginny, j'ai déjà dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire.", répliqua-t-il en mordant férocement dans un toast.

La jeune fille, patiente, décida d'attendre qu'il soit repu, et donc de meilleure humeur, pour réessayer d'engager la conversation mais lorsqu'il entama son quatrième toast elle décida finalement d'abandonner cette idée pour le moment et de le laisser à son petit-déjeuner gargantuesque.

Grimaçant de dépit, la cadette Weasley attrapa le dernier exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo posé négligemment sur un tabouret avant d'aller de rejoindre son père toujours occupé à sa lecture dans le salon. Les jumeaux se penchèrent sur le dossier du canapé jaune paille et lurent par dessus son épaule, tout en poussant des gloussements et des petits piaillements stupides à la vue de certains articles. Ginny râla et tourna les pages jusqu'à ce que le visage de Gilderoy Lockhart ne soit plus présent sur aucune photo. George soupira et fit la moue, navré que leur petit jeu se termine si vite. Ginny jeta le magazine sur la table basse encombrée de papiers et de gadgets divers. Elle se leva et marcha en direction de la porte d'entrée.

"Où vas-tu Ginny jolie ?, s'exclama Fred

-Laisse nous t'accompagner dehors pour cueillir des trèfles !"

La petite fille se retourna en grognant et leur demanda pourquoi pensaient-ils qu'elle voudrait chercher des trèfles, en leur compagnie qui plus est.

"Nous savons que tu adores chercher des trèfles à quatre feuilles voyons !

-Allez viens, repris George

-On les offrira à Harry !"

_Ginny, Ginny, Ginny jolie._

_Des marguerites dans tes cheveux_

_Et tes joues douces et rougies_

_Du sang sur le cœur, dans les yeux..._

George tira sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir et Fred lui tendit du pain abondamment tartiné de confiture. Percy lui servit un grand verre de lait tandis que Ron, assis à côté d'elle, la regardait d'un air encore un peu incertain , un sourire se voulant rassurant collé au visage. Ils ne parlaient pas, il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle était responsable d'un crime et il n'y avait rien à dire.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait tué personne avait dit Arthur. Evidemment, heureusement. Il n'y avait aucun mort, mais elle avait blessé Hermione, Colin et Pénélope. Ron et Percy devaient la détester, forcément. Harry aussi.

Bien sûr elle ne les avait pas tués, bien sûr. Mais elle a égorgé les coqs, juste parce qu'il le lui a demandé, oui. Elle a respiré l'odeur horrible du sang dont elle s'est servit pour écrire sur la pierre les mots qu'il lui avait dictés. Elle a eu beau se laver les mains encore et encore, le sang ne disparaîtra jamais.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute avait dit Molly, elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Pour Ginny, ce n'était pas vrai. Tout était arrivé parce qu'elle avait été assez sotte pour faire confiance à Tom, c'était elle qui lui avait raconté tous ses secrets, toutes ses peurs et ses joies, lui permettant de prendre le contrôle de son corps. C'était de sa bouche qu'étaient sortis les mots en fourchelangue, même si elle n'en comprenait pas le sens.

Et maintenant, après cette horrible année, toute la famille s'est mise à être encore plus gentille et attentionnée envers elle. Ginny ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en plaindre. "C'était ce que tu voulais", lui avait susurré Tom, une nuit où il était venu lui rendre visite. Elle s'était caché sous la couette et avait posé ses mains sur ses oreilles en appuyant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait pour ne plus rien entendre.

Mais Tom avait raison, il avait toujours raison. Elle voulait plus d'attention de la part de ses parents qui ne pouvaient lui consacrer tout leur temps, partagés entre les problèmes de sept enfants.

"Si seulement je pouvais être forte." Tom avait ricané et répondu qu'on ne devenait pas fort avec des mots mais qu'il fallait agir. La manière de Tom d'être forte était effrayante, Ginny n'était pas sûre de vouloir l'être de cette façon.

Ce qu'elle désirait atteindre ressemblait bien plus à l'indépendance par laquelle Bill et Charlie ne faisaient que jurer lorsque Molly les harcelait de questions sur leur vie "à l'extérieur", leur proposait de laver leur linge ou de venir manger à la maison le soir.

Ron lui tapota doucement l'épaule. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque sa soeur se retourna l'instant d'après et le regarda dans les yeux. Le sixième fils Weasley déglutit, comme pour chercher ses mots.

"Ginny... si tu veux on pourrait, il hésita un instant, on pourrait aller dans le jardin chercher des trèfles à quatre feuilles, il fit une autre pause avant d'ajouter d'une voix mal assurée, je sais que tu aimes bien faire ça et puis maman a dit qu'il fallait sortir pour te dégourdir un peu, te changer les idées."

La fin de sa phrase s'étouffa dans sa bouche alors qu'il la regardait d'un air incertain, ses yeux bleus fixés dans les siens, marrons.

Ginny se dit que si elle était encore une petite fille elle aurait pleuré ou l'aurait serré dans ses bras. Mais elle n'était plus une enfant, plus maintenant. Elle détourna les yeux et les posa sur son verre vide.

"Allons Ginny jolie, tu sais bien que les trèfles qui apportent le bonheur, ça n'existe pas."

Et elle voudrait s'enfuir loin, très loin, si loin que Tom ne pourrait plus la suivre et murmurer ces mots horribles dans ses oreilles.

Lorsque Arthur rentra, le soir même, et annonça qu'ils iraient passer une partie de l'été en Egypte pour rendre visite à Bill, Ginny se demande si son souhait pourrait alors être exaucé et que cette distance entre elle et Tom serait suffisamment grande pour ne plus l'entendre. Plus jamais.

_Ginny, Ginny, Ginny jolie._

_Des marguerites dans tes cheveux_

_Et tes joues douces et rougies_

_Du sang sur le cœur, dans les yeux..._

_Ginny, Ginny, Ginny jolie._

_Des marguerites dans tes cheveux_

_Et tes joues douces et rougies_

_Sur tes lèvres, un sourire heureux._

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était sortie se promener mais quand elle avait posé le regard sur la petite colline derrière le Terrier, l'envie de monter là haut s'était soudainement imposé dans son esprit. Et, mettant un pied devant l'autre, lentement mais sûrement, elle finit par arriver à destination, sur un petit champ de trèfles parsemé de quelques marguerites.

"Bonjour"

Ginny sursauta et se retourna rapidement vers le murmure qui l'avait accueillit. Une jeune fille de son âge aux cheveux blond sale était assise dans l'herbe, pieds nus. Des feuilles d'érable avaient étés glissés dans un savant désordre entre quelques unes de ses mèches pâles.

"Bonjour", répéta-t-elle tandis que sa bouche s'étirait en un vague sourire.

La rousse lui répondit sans grand enthousiasme avant de regarder plus attentivement les cheveux blonds, les yeux un peu globuleux et le petit nez en trompette.

"Tu es à Serdaigle non ? Lovegood... Luna ?

-Tu peux m'appeler Luna, si tu veux."

L'autre fille se contenta d'acquiescer et de détourner le regard un instant, avant de jeter à nouveau un coup d'œil pour voir à quoi s'affairait sa camarade.

Celle-ci, qui faisait glisser ses doigts entre les trèfles parsemant la colline leva la tête.

"Je cherche des trèfles à quatre feuilles", expliqua-t-elle en penchant la tête de côté pour mieux voir le visage de Ginny qui s'était à nouveau tournée dos à la Serdaigle.

La rouquine rougit et se reprocha son manque de discrétion. Après un dernier regard en biais sur l'autre qui continuait ses recherches dans l'herbe, Ginny se décida finalement à se placer face à Luna. Une dernière hésitation et elle posa sa question.

"Pourquoi donc ? Ce n'est pas comme si ils apportaient vraiment la chance ou le bonheur..."

Peut-être que Luna y croyait vraiment. Beaucoup de rumeurs disaient qu'elle était un peu stupide, un peu folle, on la surnommait Loufoca et on cachait ses affaires pour se moquer d'elle. Ginny n'écoutait pas les rumeurs, parce qu'elle trouvait cela stupide. Parce qu'elle avait peur de ce que ces mêmes rumeurs pouvaient dire sur elle-même aussi.

Seulement, elle se demandait à cet instant si elle n'avait pas été idiote de dire cela, parce que la façon dont elle avait parlé ressemblait cruellement à celle de Tom.

Et briser les rêves des autres était quelque chose d'horrible.

Cependant, Luna se contenta de la regarder quelques instants comme si elle avait mal compris avant de pousser une légère exclamation.

"Oh, je les cherche juste parce que je les trouve jolis, tu sais."

Ginny, surprise, resta un instant immobile sans réagir avant de se laisser finalement tomber dans l'herbe à côté de Luna, attirée par son imprévisibilité aussi sûrement qu'un papillon de nuit ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'approcher d'une source lumineuse.

Luna cligna des yeux avant de se remettre à sa chasse aux trèfles sous le regard curieux de Ginny.

"Je vais t'aider !", s'exclama soudain la rousse. Cela pouvait paraître stupide, de s'enthousiasmer à ce point à vouloir chercher des trèfles. Elle n'était plus une petite fille et ses camarades la trouveraient sûrement stupide.

Elle attendit, fébrile, une réponse quelconque. Luna sourit et ce fut comme si le monde était soudain bien plus coloré et amusant.

_Ginny, Ginny, Ginny jolie._

_Des marguerites dans tes cheveux_

_Et tes joues douces et rougies_

_Sur tes lèvres, un sourire heureux._

_Ginny, Ginny, Ginny jolie._

_Cherche des trèfles, ravie._

--

Avouez, vous ny croyez plus n'est-ce-pas ? Il faut dire que j'avais moi même parfois du mal à croire que j'arriverais au bout. Ce n'est même pas spécialement long en plus... J'espère que cela vous as plu quand même. Le prochain arrivera, je l'espère, plus vite que celui-là (ce ne sera pas trop dur, j'ai bien du mettre au moins 6 mois...)

Merci d'avoir lu.


	14. N14 De l'acidité des remords

14) De l'acidité des remords

Lentement, il retournait la bague entre ses doigts, caressait doucement les signes incrustés dans la pierre. Il hésitait encore. Il avait peur.

Avec fébrilité, il passa son doigt à l'intérieur du bijou grossièrement taillé, inspira profondément.

Un tour. Deux. Trois.

La douleur fut subite; il retira prestement la bague, la jeta sur le bureau avant de serrer avec force, de son autre main, son doigt blessé. La trace des contours de la bague semblait sur sa peau ressemblait à une brûlure à l'acide. Son doigt commençait à noircir.

Un murmure rauque s'échappa tristement de ses lèvres.

"Ariana..."

----

100 mots sur Dumbledore. Celui-là même qui appartient à J..


End file.
